Ken Shiro
Name: Ken Shiro Former Aliases: Fist of the Northstar, Dark Fist, The True Fist, The Fist Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Height: 6'6" Weight: 260 lb. Appearance: Ken is a mixture of Japanese and Irish decent, extremely built and ripped due to extensive martial arts and wrestling training as a child by his father Ryuken Shiro. He dons a tattoo of a tiger on his left arm and a tattoo of a dragon on his right arm to symbolize balance. GIMMICK (Neutral): Ken show allegiance when he knows that it will best suit his cause. TRAINING: Ken Shiro was trained by the age of six in the martial arts known as Hokuto Shinken by his father Ryuken Shiro as well as the family style of professional wrestling. He later ventured to Canada where he also trained in the Stu Hart Dungeon. He also did some time in the WEBL as a bareknuckles fighter. He would later return back to Japan to study under Kenta Kobashi and Mitsuharu Misawa'''with his brother Raoh. '''STRENGTHS: Powerful Striker and Technical Wrestler, Deadly Ring General – Ken Shiro does not get angry, he gets annoyed, and payback usually comes unexpected and someone shelved for a couple of months. In ring Shiro is an extremely powerful heavyweight and fast striker. This is due to his martial arts training as a child, and his time as a cruiserweight (240 pounds). Though he’s increased in weight making him a stronger heavyweight he’s maintained some of his speed making throwing hands with him ill advised. What also makes Ken dangerous is he doesn’t get emotional in the ring, it’s always business and rarely ever personal. Ken strikes like a cobra waiting for the right time to capitalize on a situation whether it been a school boy with a hand full of tights, or pretending to be injured for a distraction. Resorting to lowblows and eye gouges makes Shiro an extremely unpredictable and dangerous competitor in the ring. WEAKNESSES: Bad Left Knee – If there was a perfect wrestler Ken Shiro would come damn close to it. In order to defeat Ken you must be able to out think him, and be just as patient or even more patient that he is. Seeing how there’s very few wrestlers capable of being able to keep their tempers in the ring, especially in a heated situation this makes this very difficult. Ken has developed a bad left knee over the years forcing him to wear a leg brace, a wrestler exploiting that would take away his abililty to properly lift or kick. Tag Team: Fists of Blood (Brother Raoh Shiro) Ring Entrance: Line In the Sand by Motorhead blasts from the PA system as Ken Shiro steps out onto the rampway with a smile on his face and his hands on his hips. Ken Shiro walks calmly to the ring, slides in, walks across the ring, climbs second ropes the turnbuckle and looks out into the crowd calmly stretching out his arms. Pre-Match: Ken hops down from off the turnbuckle and prepares for his match. Other Ring Attire: Red attire Blue Thunder Attire Black Attire Blue Lightning Attire Titles: SWA World Heavyweight Championship CWWU New York Heavyweight Championship CWWU Dallas Heavyweight Championship FCW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) CWWU World Tag Championship (Fists of Blood - Raoh Shiro 2 times) FCW Intercontinental Championship IEW Tag Championship (Fists of Blood - Raoh Shiro 1 time) FCW Tag Championship (6 times) FCW North American Championship FCW Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) FCW Extreme Championship SWA Extreme Championship Memorable Matches: ' 1. 'Ken Shiro vs. Jerome Dresden (Hell in a Cell Japanese Barbed-Wired Death Match 2. Ken Shiro vs. Pyro Maniac (WCWF Holiday Havoc 2001: WCWF Heavyweight title match #1) 3. Ken Shiro vs. Pyro Maniac (WCWF Heavyweight title match #2) 4. Ken Shiro vs. Edge Crusher (Shocktoberfest 2002: Last Man Standing Match) 5. Ken Shiro vs. Raoh Shiro (Tower of Doom Match) 6. Ken Shiro vs. Exdous (Ironman Match) 7. Ken Shiro vs. Letterman (FCW Heavyweight title match) 8. Ken Shiro vs. Midnight Rider (FCW Heavyweight title match: Fully Exposed 2004) 9. Ken Shiro vs. Billy Bishop (FCW Heavyweight title match: FCW Holiday Havoc: Seasons Beatings 2004 10. Respect Match: The Game Scott Smith vs. Ken Shiro 11. Six Man Tag Team Warfare Maryland Militia & Revelation vs. The Untouchables 12. Six Man Tag Team Match The Untouchables: Ken & Raoh Shiro, Jesse Rollen vs. Revelation, Phenyx, & Midnight Rider 13. WCWF World Heavyweight Title: Ken Shiro vs. Argon WCWF World Heavyweight Champion 14. FCW Heavyweight Championship Ken Shiro vs. Jacques Armato (c) Favorite Feuds: 1.Pyromaniac 2.Edge Crusher 3.Layne Anderson 4.Letterman 5.Exodus Stables: Northern Cross Clan (WCWF/@IW) Devastation, Reptile, Yuku Shiro, Raoh Shiro, Scott Smith, and R.M. Masters Lords of Darkness (FCW/UWN) Raoh Shiro, Devastation, Shining, Glimmer, Diva, Kayoken Shiro, Ailia Kazuma, R.M Masters, Supreme Darkness (FCW/GWA) Raoh Shiro, Devastation, Diva, Kayoken Shiro Ailia Kazuma, Zack Smith, Korbin Smith, Trendkill Untouchables (SWA/BWI) also reformed in the GWIF and WCWF: Ken Shiro, Jesse Rollen, Jagi Shiro, James Rollen Signature Moves: Dragon Inferno: Ken lifts his opponent up with a scoop slam, throws him over his shoulder, and hits a cutter. BANZIA Driver:Ganso(Sit-Out) Tenzan Tombstone Driver: Ken lifts up his opponent in a position similar to a Tombstone, but instead of wrapping his arms around his opponents waist he wraps his arms so that one arm and one leg is confined, but Ken sits down when performing the move (like a regular piledriver) instead of going to knees (like a regular tombstone) in order to add more impact. Dragon Elbow Strike: Ken goes to the top turnbuckle striking his elbow twice; and then dives off dropping the elbow into opponent's heart! FINISHERS: Primary Finisher: White Liger Buster: High Angle Double Underhook Facebuster: Ken bends an opponent forward, placing the opponent's head between his legs (a standing head scissors), and hooks each of the opponent's arms behind his back. Ken then pulls back on the opponent's arms lifting him up so that the opponent is held upside down facing in the same direction as the wrestler, the wrestler then falls forward planting the opponent's body into the mat face-first. Sometimes Ken will add a rotation to it. Secondary Finisher: ' 'Red Dragon Buster a.k.a Cliffhanger (AJ Styles): Ken first picks up his opponent with his opponent over his shoulder, facing upwards. Ken then brings his opponent in front of him (with his opponent hanging head first above the mat), grabbing his head and DDTing him to the mat. Top Rope Variation: Avalanche Red Dragon Buster (Used in big time matches) Previous Leagues: 1. World Championship Wresting Federation (@IW) 2. Fallout Championship Wrestling (UWN/GWA) 3. Superior Wrestling Alliance (BWI) 4. Global Internet Wrestling Federation 5. Colossal World Wrestling Unlimited 6. HardKore World 7. Endgame Entertainment History: Ken Shiro is the younger brother to wrestler Raoh Shiro, second older brother to Toki and Kayoken (Twins),Jagi,Yuku (younger sister) and is the 60th master/successor of the art of Hokuto no Shinken, a combination of pressure points and bone-breaking techniques combined with high impact moves. Hokuto Shinken ("North star" God Fist) originated in China 2000 years ago. Due to its extreme lethality, it is only taught from father to son. Only one son can inherit the full knowledge; in a dispute over succession, the losers must have their "fists sealed" (removal of memories, or destruction of their hands). Master Ryuken making a promise to his dying wife promised not to perform such an act to his children, instead chose one son (Ken) to be his successor and taught him the full knowledge of Hokuto Shinken secretly. Hokuto Shinken provides its practitioners with many abilities; most notable is knowledge of pressure points. Striking the correct points can cause such effects as paralysis, blindness, and total bodily destruction. In addition, a normal human can only use 30% of his natural abilities; training in Hokuto Shinken can give access to ones full abilities. The inner secret of the art is an ability to learn the techniques of an opponent after a single battle. Along with this deadly art form the brothers were also taught the family style of professional wrestling a style bone-breaking techniques, vicious jujitsu style submission combined with high impact moves. Upon completing his training, Ken ventured to Alberta, Canada where he trained mercilessly in the Dungeon of the late great Stu Hart, with the likes of Chris Jericho, and Benoit. Upon completing his training there Shiro signed up with the promotion under @IW, WCWF in January 2001. There a under looked Shiro fought to make his name in the WCWF pitted against legends like Dangerous Doug Nichols, and fellow rookies like Pyro- Maniac and Gunslinger who later came over from the temporarily closed GWF. Shiro won his first title (WCWF North American title) defeating the legendary Doomsday Machine. Shiro went on to prove himself capture the WCWF Tag title twice (due to a controversial victory between the Ruatan Clan) with his then partner known as the Rage, and their tag team knows as "Fists of Rage". After Rage was fired from the WCWF, Shiro went under the name of the Dark Fist (a dark persona of Ken) where he went on to capture the WCWF Intercontinental title from Doomsday Machine who at the time held it. In time Ken shed the Dark Fist image, and went to the WCWF heavyweight division, where he had two historical battles with arch-rival Pyromaniac (Champion at the time.). Both battles though brutal, but in the end Shiro ended up coming short with the victory both times. At the political closing of the @IW, Ken left with his brother Raoh and opened up a boxing gym in Mount Vernon, and competed in the WEBL boxing association as a bare-knuckle fighter. In early March of 2002, Shiro received word that the WCWF was open under the banner of the UWN (Unified Wrestling Network) under the new name Fallout Championship Wrestling (FCW). Ken returned under that banner a now seasoned veteran and made his debut in the FCW Extreme Division, where he climb the division, and captured the FCW Extreme title and held it for a lengthy 35 days. After that Shiro would go on with his now then partner Truestar of "Fists of Fire" to capture the FCW Tag titles. Ken left his tag partner shortly after dropping the belts feeling he was the only one carrying the team. After a brief and disturbing feud with his brother Raoh, Ken basically tried to pursue a singles career by himself. But Raoh felt a part of his missing, and knew that in the end he needed his brother Ken Shiro in order to complete him. After a series of persuasions Ken reluctantly returned to the Lords of Darkness, and former the tag team with his brother Raoh "Fists of Blood". Shiro later went on to the FCW Cruiser weight Division where he struggled for sometime. After being banned from the division due to losing a title match with the stipulation being added. Ken went on to the FCW Heavyweight Division where he fought his way to the top along side pros like Pro-Pain, Revelation, and 6-Time World champion Armageddon. Unsuccessful in capturing the FCW title for a second year, Shiro tried to use a clause in his contract to get a shot at the FCW Cruiser weight title. This did not go well the FCW President RK Anderson, and in a big dispute Shiro publicly quit the FCW and walked out. Ken would later return on a Pandemonium show and attack the then champion Hirogishina Jr. Ken Shiro went on to later capture the FCW Cruiser weight title at FCW's PPV December 22, 2002 "Oh Unholy Night" ending the year 2002 as the last Cruiser weight champion. Shiro would go on to defend the FCW Cruiser weight title for a lengthy reign of 53 days. After dropping the title to Brian Clothier, the man who was responsible for Ken being banned from the FCW Cruiser weight Division the first time, Shiro would go on to capture his second Cruiser weight title from former champion Rui Pinto. Ken would go on to prove his dominance in the FCW Tag Team Division as he and his older brother Raoh would capture the FCW Tag titles on two different occasions this year making Shiro's total tag title accomplishments 5 in total. The Shiro brothers would prove that they are the most dominant tag team in probably the entire GWA, when they would defeat the current CWU/ACW Tag team champions Midnight Rising in a tag team champions versus champions match at the UWN's first Anniversary PPV. Ken Shiro had one more task at hand, which had eluded him on three different occasions, after winning his fourth #1 FCW Heavyweight title contendership match; Shiro would participate in a short but brutal feud against current FCW Heavyweight Champion Letterman, which would lead to a title match at the FCW PPV Slaughter House. Shiro and the Human Pitbull would battle finisher for finisher and move for move until Ken would nail one final Dragon Elbow Strike taking the fight out of Letterman, and getting the 3 count to finally win the title on his fourth try. On that day Ken would accomplish the highest accolade in the FCW history as he would be known as a Champion of Champions, one of the few men to have held every single title awarded by the FCW. Ken would later go onto to capture the FCW Heavyweight title for a second time in his career, as well as the FCW Tag Team title with his brother Raoh setting the record for the longest title reign (94 days). Having solidified his status as possibly one of the most biggest and possible legendary wrestlers in the business Ken at the closing of the UWA decided instead of hanging up the boots to make the journey over to the BWI to carve an even bigger notch in his career by winning his first World title, and possibly the BWI Undisputed Platinum title as well. Ken would hold true to completing that task capturing the SWA World Heavyweight title against then champion 3BD, before that he would temporarily hold the SWA Extreme title for a time, during his time in the SWA Ken and his brother Raoh would join forces with once rival Jesse "Texas Terror" Rollen to form the stable known as the Untouchables turning his back on his younger sister Yuku, and all the fans that once supported him Shiro would prove to be one of the most cold and calculating heels to play the game to this date, and give rise to the most dominating stable the BWI would see to it's fateful closing, where Shiro would drop the World title in one of the most historic and controversial ladder matches at the closing of the company. After the closing of the BWI, Ken and his brothers Jagi and Raoh Shiro signed on to Phil M Gahry's new promotion GIWF along with Jesse Rollen to reform the Untouchables. They would once again make the Untouchables one of the most dominating stables in the wrestling business, as well as aid in Jesse Rollen capturing the GIWF National Heavyweight title. The GIWF would shortly close due to financial reasons; Shiro and his brother along with Rollen would then bring the Untouchables to the reopen World Championship Wresting Federation where they would perform for the 6 short months before it's closing due to the lack of financial backing. Future Goals: Ken and his brother Raoh currently compete in the newly opened Colossal World Wrestling Unlimited owned by Big John Hawkins which competes on a global scale. Shiro has already claimed both singles and tag success along with his only brother in the four short months they have been there. His hope is to one day become World Heavyweight Champion yet again. KEN SHIRO'S COMPLETE MOVES LIST: Strikes: Low Blow – Illegal Move Face Rake Knee Assault: Ken double underhooks opponent’s arms forcing him to the ground, and proceeds to batter him with knees to the skull. Ground and Pound Attack: Ken tackles opponent, passes his guard, and proceeds to beat the hell out of him! Blatant Choke – Ken bounces off the ropes pouncing on opponent, and chokes the hell of him up until five-count. Mule Kick – Illegal Move. Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (North Star Hundred Crack Fist): – Ken batters opponent in the corner with left and rights, lines him up, and drops him with a devastating right haymaker. Dragon kick: Ken kicks opponent in the ribs, and then viciously kicks his grounded leg dropping him to the mat. Super side thrust kick: Ken drills opponent in the face with a super side thrusting kick. Tiger’s Tail: Ken lands a crushing roundhouse kick to opponent’s ribs. Chopping Wood: Shiro batters opponent’s legs with repeated shin kicks. Tiger Knee: Jumping Muy-Thai Knee to the jaw. Tiger’s Fury: Opponent gets hammered with a various assault of Muy-Thai elbows and forearms. Counter Moves: Cobra Strike: Ken blocks opponent’s punch, and strikes him with an open palm thrust to the throat. Backdrop reversal: Opponent ducks to back body drop Ken, but Ken delivers a face crusher to opponent. ' Ganzan Ryōzan Ha (Mountain Splitting Wave):' Ken blocks opponent’s punch, delivers a strike to the gut, an uppercut to the jaw, and drops him with a forearm to the jaw. Tai Chi Attack: Opponent comes in for a clothesline, but Ken uses his momentum bouncing him chest first off the ropes, the levels him with a vicious kick to the chest. Jujitsu Attack:'''Ken catches opponent’s punch; judo flips him to the mat, and follows him down with a hard elbow to the chest! Jeet Kun Do Style:'Opponent throws a punch at Ken, but Shiro traps it, snaps a right to the face, and sends him sprawling with a kick to the chest. '''Hokuto Zankai Ken (North Star fist of remorse):'Ken slips opponent’s punch, stuns him with a left jab, and floors him with a devastation right hook. '''Aikido Attack: Ken catches opponent’s punch, wrings his arm causing him to flip on his back, pulls him up with the same arm, then executes and arm drag fling him across the ring. Tigerbuster: Ken catches opponent coming in, walks around the ring, and then hits a spinebuster. Clothesline Counter: Ken ducks opponent's clothesline, jumps backwards catching opponent in a jumping reverse neckbrecker! Submission Hold: Dragon tamer (Submission Hold): Ken puts opponent into the Boston crab then puts his foot onto opponent's head and applies pressure! Tiger Sleeper: Rear-Naked Choke with Body Scissors (UFC style) Owen Hart’s Tribute Sharpshooter (Submission Hold) Triangle Armbar Hold (UFC style) Drivers: Black Liger Driver:'First, Ken hooks his opponent's left arm under their left leg with his left hand. Shiro then lifts his opponent up over his shoulders, runs, and hits a Death Valley Driver. 'Inverted Death Valley Driver: Burning Hammer: The move is executed from a Argentine backbreaker rack (face up, with the neck and one leg cradled) position. Ken falls sideways, driving the opponent's head to the mat. Tiger Driver 91’: Double Underhook Piledriver: Ken faces a bent over opponent and double underhooks the opponent's arms. Shiro then lifts them up, flips the opponent and drops the opponent on their neck and shoulders, as he drops to his knees. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves/BlueThunderDriver.wmv Blue Thunder Driver]: Ken picks his opponent up from behind, spins him around, and slams him back first into the mat. Suplexes: Release Tiger Suplex Release Dragon Suplex Tiger Suplex 85’: Half Nelson Tiger Suplex: Instead of wrapping the other arm around the opponents waist, the arm is wrapped under the opponents other arm and across his chest, right under the neck. Ken then lifts the opponent up and falls backwards, bridging with his back and legs, causing the opponent to end in a pinning predicament. Avalanche Tiger Suplex '85: Tiger Suplex '85 executed off the top turnbuckle. Tiger Suplex 04’: A suplex when Ken has his opponent in an underhook with one arm and he grabs under his opponent's leg with the other arm. He then maintains the suplex hold for a pin attempt. ChimeraPlex(Samoa Joe): The ChimeraPlex is a series of three suplexes. First, Ken does a German suplex, then a dragon suplex, and finally an Aztec suplex (or straitjacket suplex, if you prefer). He holds on to the Aztec suplex for a pin attempt. High Risk Maneuvers: ' Eddie Guerrero’s Tribute 5 Star Frog Splash' Flying Dragon's Tail: (Guillotine Leg Drop with hang time) Other moves: Vertical Drop Emerald Frosion: Ken lifts his opponent up in the air in a vertical suplex, and as he slips them down to his side he hits an Emerald Frosion. Inverted headlock backbreaker:'''Ken stands back to back to the opponent and uses one arm to place the opponent in an inverted headlock from behind before then executing a quarter turn while bending at the waist to bend the opponent backwards across his back. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves3/ItCameFromJapanII.wmv '''It Came From Japan II]: From a standing position, Ken crosses his opponent's legs in a figure four, lifts them in the air, and hits a brainbuster. Avalache Wrist-Clutch Fisherman Buster: Wrist-Clutch Fisherman Buster executed off the top rope Powerbombs: Tiger Driver 01’: Top Rope Super Tiger Driver (Top rope double underhook sit-out powerbomb) Leaping Tiger Bomb: Ken takes opponent up top, hits a sunset flip, and drives him down with a snap power bomb. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves3/stuhartspecial.wmv White Tiger Special ](Stu Hart Special): First, Ken lifts his opponent so that he and his opponent are back to back in a Widow's Peak position. He then pulls and spins his opponent over his head so that they are in front of his body and in one fluid motion hits a sit-down powerbomb. Shiro, Ken Shiro, Ken Shiro, Ken Shiro, Ken Shiro, Ken Shiro, Ken Category:1975 = Members = * Fists of Blood * Ken Shiro * Raoh Shiro